Security research has evolved into a perpetual arms race between security researchers on the one hand and malware authors on the other hand. Security researchers, for their part, are primarily concerned with detecting and remediating malware to protect end users and enterprises from malice and harm. In contrast, malware authors are concerned with avoiding detection so that their malware objects can continue to propagate across enterprises and networks.